Double Trouble
by Lovely Little Dove
Summary: There is a war breaking out in South Park. Everyone is getting rounded up for concentration camps, except those with blonde hair and blue eyes. Pip is pregnant. Damien has to protect him, and their beloved childhood friends. Their stuck in a tiny attic, where their forced to hide until the war is over. But this is only beginning for the group. Style, Bunny, Clybe, Candy. Dip mpreg.


Double Trouble

* * *

There is a war breaking out in South Park, Colorado. Everyone is getting rounded up for concentration camps, except those with blonde hair and blue eyes. Pip is pregnant. Damien has to protect him, and their beloved friends. Their stuck in a tiny attic, where they shall hide with many others. But this is only beginning, more is to come for Pip and Damien Thorn. Style, Bunny, Clybe, Candy. Dip mpreg.

* * *

1: A Day Gone Wrong

Pip Thorn, previously Pip Pirrup, was having severe stomach pains. More severe than you could ever imagine. They weren't just regular aching pains, they were harsh burning pains. His husband of about two months had went down to Hell to speak with his father. Damien Thorn. He was tall, with black raven colored hair, and black eyes to match. He definitely had anger problems when disturbed, so Pip avoided making him upset. Pip wished he was here, he could have helped him somehow. He rolled over in bed and gasped from the sharp pain that rocketed through his body like lightening. It was a burning sensation in his stomach. It was the burning sensation you would feel while making love, only deep in your stomach, and much worse. He closed his eyes, and tried to fall asleep. Despite his pain and suffering, he managed to relax and fall into a deep sleep.

* * *

He dreamed. Good dreams. Sweet dreams that he wanted to keep on seeing. He dreamed about he and Damien's wedding...

"I, Damien Thorn, take you, Phillip Pirrup, to be my husband. To have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us part." Damien stroked the top of Pip's tiny hand with his warm thumb. Pip smiled softly. "I, Phillip Pirrup, take you, Damien Thorn, to be my husband. To have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us part." Pip leaned up and kissed Damien lovingly. Damien smiled into the romantic kiss, wrapping his arms around Pip's soft back, covered with the lace from his flowing wedding dress. He brushed his hands down the soft fabric of the dress until his hands reached Pip's tiny waist.

* * *

His eyes shot open when he heard screaming, and loud booming noises coming from outside. He sat up quickly. He knew Damien would be back any time soon to see him. He ran to the window, and opened it. He peeped his head out. What he saw broke his heart. Soldiers in black uniforms were rounding up as many people as they could. It was a horrible sight.

The only ones they weren't getting were those with blonde hair and blue eyes. Pip had a problem though; he had brown eyes and blonde hair. He turned on his TV and watched. "These soldiers in South Park, Colorado, are gathering everyone, with an exception of those with blonde hair and blue eyes. All others will be sent to concentration camps." The blonde hair blue-eyed reporter stated. "Why do something so horrible? It's like World War II all over again..." Pip sighed and pulled his knees to his chest. He was scared. Scared and pregnant. Damien did not know yet, and Pip planned to tell him.

He saw Damien barge through the bedroom door. "We have to get out of here now, grab as much of your stuff as you can. We have to go, go, go!" Damien began to grab stuff and sling it into a grocery bag carelessly. Pip's eyes widened, "What's the matter-?" He didn't get to finish as Damien pushed him along. "I'm being serious!" he exclaimed. Pip quickly grabbed some of his belongings and held them in his arms. "We need to get out of here." They heard the front door to their house break down. "Fuck!" Damien hissed.

He dragged Pip into the hallway, and heard soldiers coming up the stairs. He pulled a rope from the ceiling, which lowered some stairs. Above, was a spacious attic. Damien had already placed some of their furniture. He knew this was coming. He helped Pip up, then got in himself. He pulled the stairs back up into place, folding them, and turning a lock which kept the ladder from falling or releasing. Pip was silent and shook. He wrapped his arms around Damien, who stroked his hair. "We're going to be alright.." he whispered.

The attic was quiet, and dusty. There were four mattresses with blankets and pillows draped over them. There was a large window, that provided light. There was some bags full of food, and some folded clothes. There were a few pots and pans and a bucket full of water. It wasn't like a five star hotel, but it would have to do until the craziness ended.

Pip let tears roll down his face. He totally forgot about the painful lump in his throat, and the pains in his stomach. He heard the door to the attic rattle furiously. He knew it was over. He took Damien's hand, and placed it over the bump on his stomach. Damien looked down at his stomach for a moment. Then he realized what Pip was trying to tell him. His eyes widened and his jaw dropped as he looked back up. His bright red eyes met Pip's golden brown ones. Suddenly, the noise stopped, and they heard the soldiers leave. Pip finally leaned on Damien's shoulder, and simply cried.

"I-I'm pregnant Damien! I don't know w-what to do!" Pip sobbed, and Damien stroked his hair, a his lips stretching into a smile. "It is alright..." he sighed softly, and they heard knocking coming from the attic door. "You guys! Please let us in!" Kyle cried. Damien sighed. "No!" he yelled. "Damien, they need us." Pip looked into Damien's eyes. Damien groaned, and unlocked the door. The ladder came down, and Kyle came up quickly, holding his little brother Ike, and his son Stan Jr.

Tears rolled down his face rapidly and he helped Damien pull the ladder back up. "I d-don't know what happened to Stan, and I don't know what happened to my daughter..." Kyle wiped his tears away. Pip frowned sympathetically, his hand still resting on his stomach. Damien looked down. "I'm gonna hate myself for this... but I can go look for your daughter and Stanley if you want me to." He looked up at Kyle. His green eyes were brimmed with tears, his clothes were wet and dirty, and his hair stuck up in different directions. "They g-got my parents.. and Stan's parents to... wait, Damien... you don't have to. I don't want you to get killed..." Kyle whimpered.

"I'm immortal. I'm trying to hide Pip, I can't bring him down to hell with me unless he is dead, so I have to stay up here in the human world with him so I can protect him. Where is Butters and Kenny?" Damien questioned. "Their at home with their daughter... their safe..." Kyle looked up at Damien. "I'll go look for your child and husband." Damien unlocked the ladder once again, and went down. "Pip, stay up here. I'll be back. Make sure you lock the door and stay quiet." Damien instructed. Pip nodded, his hair flipping. Damien pushed the ladder up, and Pip locked it shut. Light shone faintly through a window. Pip looked down at the chaos. It killed him inside.

"Pip... I'm sorry I'm causing so much trouble... I'll leave. But if you could keep my children-" Kyle began. "No, no... you're welcome here. Damien is just selfish sometimes. We have room up here." Pip watched as Kyle looked down at the two boys in his arms. He frowned, and Pip slowly wrapped his arms around him. Kyle cried into Pip's chest, letting his frustration out. Ike had his arms wrapped around Kyle's waist, while Stan Jr rested peacefully in his parent's arm. "I hope he's alive... I hope Kylie's alive... I want my parents!" Kyle cried more, and tried to stop. "Shhh..." Pip soothed. "Calm down Kyle. Damien will bring them back..."

* * *

Hi, thanks for reading. :) Please take a second to review. It would mean a lot. I hope you have a great thanksgiving! Bye!


End file.
